Varpos
by Shanky
Summary: (T/P ) (A/U) Pan is a runaway princess who has a big bird, that is called a Varpo and so does Trunks. When they meet, sparks fly and they eventually fall in love. But Trunks can only marry a princess and he doesn't know that Pan is a runaway princess.


Hello again folks! It's been a long time since I've updated N I have decided to begin a new story. Hope ya'll like this!  
  
I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Pan sighed as she watched her Varpo run around the track. 'Ah.I love Varpos.' she sighed again and leaned on the fence. A Varpo was a 10 ft high bird with a very long tail, beautifully colored tail. Its beak was medium sized and orange. Varpos have long strong legs, like ostriches. They also have very large, beautiful wings, unlike ostriches. They come in different sizes and colors, but this one Varpo that Pan had, was very special. Instead of being the common color, Yellow, it was a dark black. Not yellow, not green, not blue-or any other color. It was black. That's why Pan loved it so much. She had found it by the road, all wet and it was sick. So she took it in and nursed it back to health. Then as the years passed by, it grew.and grew.and grew.until she couldn't keep it anymore. So, she did 'Something' she that she could be able to keep it. "Come here, Varp," she had named her Varpo, Varp. She intended to give it a girl name, since it is a girl, but oh well. Short and simple. "Aw.you're so cute!" she tip toed up to Varp's beak and kissed it. She could she a little blush creep up onto Varp's face, but it soon faded. "Come on, let's go home, it's getting dark," she got on Varp's back and off they went.  
  
~*~  
  
The Prince tapped his foot and waited for his visitor.or rather visitors. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my dear Prince, but there was a problem during the way. The White Varpo had gotten lose and it took us about an hour to get it back into its carriage," the man with brown shoulder length hair said and bowed. "My varpo? You let my Varpo go?! I swear, if I find a single cut on it, I will have you thrown into jail!" the Prince scowled and got off of his chair. "Finally, the Varpo is here, after all of these days, and months, it's here," the prince muttered to himself as he quickly walked to the Varpos Headquarters.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoa there, Varp! What's wrong? What got you all crazed up all of a sudden?" Pan got off, fearing that Varp had something in her foot. Then as soon as she got off, Varp dashed ahead into the nearby bushes, leaving Pan alone. "WHAT THE?! Varp! Get back you or else!" 'What's wrong with her? She's never deserted me before!' Pan thought and panicked, 'Has she gotten bitten by something and gone crazy?' Her thoughts told her to start flying instead of running, it was faster. After about 5 mins of flying, Pan finally found Varp by a blue metal fence. And next to Varp was another Varpo. It was all white, beak and all. "Wow." Pan slowly levitated down. She studied the white Varpo for a minute and found out just by looking that it was a boy. "Oh, Varp, so this is what has been getting you all worked up?" Pan softly elbowed Varp and Varp lightly pecked Pan's head. It was her way of saying, "Shut up!" Pan could tell that Varp was embarrassed and shy, but she was determined to try and get Varp back into her barn. "Ok, Varp. Let's go home before anybody sees us. I saw a no trespassing sign as I was flying here," Pan glanced around nervously. "Cheeeppppeee!!" Varp cried out to the white varpo. But, the white varpo ignored Varp's invitation to come join her and this mysterious girl. Instead, the white varpo just pecked Varp on her wing, pulling out a feather. She was rejected. Because of many years training Varpos, Pan knew that Varp had just given the other Varpo an invitation to mate. Pan nodded her head. Varp just looked at the white Varpo, who was nw chasing after one of the other white female varpos. Pan looked at Varp's face. She could tell that Varp was sad. "Come on, Varp.that guy's not worth it." In the species of varpos, it's the females that send males and invitation to mate. But sometimes the males don't always agree with the female. Scientists say that sometimes male varpos are very picky. It's either because of the female Varpo's color, shape, height, etc. "Hey, you!" Pan heard someone's voice call. "Oh shit! Come on, Varp! Let's go!" Pan pulled on Varp's reins, but she didn't budge. "Look, Varp! I know that you're in pain, but I promise we'll come back later, alright?!" Pan whispered and tugged harder. This time, Varp dashed off with Pan into the nearby woods.  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh? Where did they go? Oh well.I probably was just imagining it.huh? What's this?" The soldier reached down and picked up a single black Varpo feather. "Ha! A black Varpo! In my dreams there's one, but in real life? I don't think so!" the soldier laughed and threw away the feather.  
  
~*~  
  
"We decided to put your white Varpo male over with the other females, to begin breeding as soon as possible." The man with shoulder length hair lead the Prince outside to where his new Varpo was. "You are sure that this Varpo male has pure white Varpo genes? No mixes with blue, yellow, or anything?" "Yes, I'm sure.It is worth over thousands-millions maybe, worth of money." "Ah." Trunks looked at his new Varpo, chasing around some of the other white female varpos. "He's already old enough to breed now, my prince." The man added. "That's excellent, Birch. How much do I owe you?" "My dear Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs, why you don't owe me anything. Afterall, you were the one who gave me your sister's hand," Birch smirked. "Speaking of that, she is quite happy about it. She said that she would be delighted to see you as a future king, maybe-that is, if I die," Prince Trunks opened the gate to get inside the huge pen and called t his Varpo. "He does have a name, right?" "Spiker, or just Spike. We chose that name because the spikes on each leg were incredibly long and sharp." "I see.so.is 'Spike' a fast runner?" Prince Trunks questioned. "I was hoping that you'd ask me that. He is incredibly fast, sire. 180.3 miles per hour, at least that how much I measured it to be," Birch smiled and watched as Prince Trunks got on his varpo and dashed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's it! It will get better later on.I promise.really!! Please review! 


End file.
